


Unexpected Fate

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Established Relationship, F/M, Fate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:55:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23880406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Hermione finds herself married to someone unexpected.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Cardinal Armand Richelieu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020, Tropes & Fandoms 2020





	Unexpected Fate

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Tropes and Fandom roll: 4/25/20. I picked the trope: Accidental Marriage. Pairing: Hermione Granger/Cardinal Richelieu. I came up with this drabble. I used Grammarly for my beta so any mistakes it didn't catch are mine!
> 
> Also full filling the hermione's haven bingo card square: Accidental Marriage
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Hermione Granger sighed and rolled over in her sleep, colliding with another body in bed. She flailed not remembering the events from last night. After calming down, she peeked at the older, distinguished-looking gentlemen. _His face, I should know his face, and did we…_ Hermione pulled up the covers to find them completely naked.

Then something glittery on her finger caught her attention. _Damn it!_ She carefully started inspecting the stranger's hands, finding a gold ring to match.

He woke up, yawned, and rolled over, much to Cardinal Richelieu's surprise. Armand's eyes scanned the startled young woman over that was obviously in his bed.

"Excuse me, but do you remember what happened last night?" Hermione pointed to her ring finger.

Armand's eyes widened in alarm and looked down at his fingers. "Damn. No, all I remember was those hooded men coming to kill me, and then I am here."

Hermione looked around. "Well, you are in my bedroom. I am Hermione Granger. The year is 2020."

Armand blinked. He touched Hermione's arm. "You are very real, my love. If I may kiss you?"

She blushed.

They kissed, and Armand felt the pull towards her. She caressed his hair gently, "It seems that Fate brought you to me for some reason. This accidental marriage. If you are alright that I am a witch. I'll have to go to the halls of prophecy."

Armand calmly eyed his new wife up and down. "A witch? Surely…" his voice trailed off as Hermione showed him _Accio_ as a water pitcher flew right into her hand.

"Well, now, this is interesting. Fate has chosen well for me; it seems." Armand replied, gratefully as he pulled Hermione close towards his body.

She pulled him down as they explored each other's bodies. "We seem to have consummated our relationship last night, love. Do you remember anything about that, hmmm?" Armand kissed her neck, feeling her arms wrapped around his body.

"No, but we could always relieve the moment," She gasped out in his ear as he thrust upwards. They found a rhythm together, hands massaging each other's naked bodies, before succumbing to orgasm.

Armand flopped down beside Hermione, trying to catch his breath. Hermione snuggled up close to him. "I think this would work, love. How do you feel about research on the subject?" she waved her hand towards her small but well-stocked bookshelves.

Armand smiled. "I think we'll get along splendidly, my dear one."


End file.
